1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to load circuits, and particularly to a load circuit for testing Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB ports include four different kinds, namely type 1.0, type 1.1, type 2.0, and type 3.0. For testing a performance of the various USB ports, many different standard load currents are needed. Typically, any one load circuit used in such testing can only simulate one standard load current. As a result, different load circuits must be provided for different kinds of USB ports, which is inconvenient and costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.